thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Infections (Reboot)/S1E4
"Blind Surveillance" is the fourth episode and mid-season finale of Season 1 of Infections. It is the fourth episode overall. It premiered on April 30, 2018. Synopsis "The hotel survivors seek help for Vince inside the school, encountering more survivors; Sarah Nixon enlists Monica and Jane’s help on a personal mission." Plot “Everyone keep going! We’re almost there!” Kaya shouts to the group of survivors ahead of her as she swings her knife at an oncoming walker, stabbing it in the head and pushing it to the ground before ripping the blade out and running to catch up with the others. At the front of the group, Sarah is still holding Vince up, struggling to carry him. “Greg! Help me carry him, will you?” She calls. A few feet away, Greg runs towards a few walkers coming from across the street. “I’m a bit occupied!” He swings the bat at one of their heads with a loud crack, sending the corpse stumbling to the side into the other walker. Monica suddenly appears behind him, stabbing the walker in the neck. She shoves it backwards, turning her head to Greg. “Go help her!” As she turns back and stabs the walker on the ground, Greg runs to Sarah’s aid. He stops her, holding his arms out. “I’ll carry him. Help the others!” Greg takes the unconscious teen in his arms, Sarah watching nervously. “Be careful!” Sarah Nixon pushes a walker back, turning around to see how far they are from the school. She smirks, looking to Maggie. “Don’t worry! We’re almost there. I can see the building over the trees there!” The other girl isn’t listening to her, instead her attention is on the walkers approaching them. The survivors keep moving, Greg and Sarah trying to move as fast as they can. Monica dashes to Greg’s side, smiling as she sees the entrance to the bus loop. She looks to her brother, beckoning him to continue on. She leads them down the pavement. Monica makes a break for the doors, running to open one for Greg and Vince. She wraps her hand around the handle and pulling it as hard as she can, only for it not to open. She tugs again. “What the fuck… It’s locked!” Kaya, Sarah and Dylan approach with the others. Sarah and Kaya begin to tug on the other doors. “Why the fuck is it locked?” Jane questions Dylan. Kaya lets out a small groan, turning to Sarah. “Mike must have locked up after we left.” MacKenzie’s sudden shriek makes the others turn to see the walkers are still coming, their snarls getting louder as they get closer. Monica begins banging her fist against the glass. “Hello?! Is anyone there?!” She yells before earning a shush from Kaya. She gives the woman a glare. As Sarah peers in the window, her lips curve into a smile. “Look!” Inside the building, a blond woman and an African-American man are speeding down the hallway. They both push on two of the doors, allowing the group of survivors to get inside. “Hurry, hurry!” The woman yells as she sees the walkers get closer. “Get your asses inside now!” The man shouts. Maggie runs in last, allowing the other two to pull the doors shut as the walkers slam against the glass, shoving a metal rod between the door handles to keep the doors wedged shut. The survivors all catch their breath. The man and the woman both stare at the glass as the walkers outside bang their hands against the door recklessly, scratching at them. The snarls could still be heard as Kaya, Sarah and Dylan approach the other two survivors, who turn to look at them. Sarah looks down to the floor. “So… we found some survivors--” “And a herd of the dead, too.” Mike says with his arms crossed. “What the hell were you thinking bringing them here? And one of them is injured? We don’t have the supplies, Sarah.” “We have enough supplies to help him. If it was you, you would want help, too.” Sarah motions to Vince. “I wasn’t gonna leave them with his guts laying on the streets, attracting any and every deadhead for miles.” Dylan raises his hand slightly. “I would just like to say I told her to leave them.” Sarah, Mike and the blond, Cat, all turn to look at him. “Shut up.” They say in unison. “Look, there’s no point in arguing about this. They’re already inside. I mean, what are we going to do, Mike? Throw them back outside to the dead?” Cat turns to the man. “Let’s get them back to the others and patch him up.” Mike stares at Cat, thinking hard about the right decision to make. His eyes scan across the other group, as he looks at the wounded Vince. However, he steps closer, finding the teen to be familiar. “... hold on a moment, isn’t this Mr. Jameson? Vince Jameson?” “Principal Monroe…?” Abby walks to the front of the group and smiles. “Oh god, people did make it. People we know, guys.” “You’re Abby Walters.” Mike smiles and looks over the others. “Maggie Thomas, Monica Evans… I figured most of my students were killed out there.” Monica smiles a bit before stepping forward. “Principal Monroe, please. You’ve gotta help Vince, he’s badly wounded. He won’t make it if we just stand around and do nothing. Please.” “I’m not gonna let any of my students die. That’s not what I’ve worked for.” Mike points down the hall at a large set of doors. “There’s a cot in the back of the cafeteria. Set him back there and we’ll get him checked out.” “Thank you…” Sarah Walters breathes a sigh of relief, hurrying off with the unconscious Vince into the cafeteria with Mike and Cat in tow. “Don’t worry, everything will be fine.” Sarah Nixon turns to the others, smiling. “I didn’t realize who you guys were, sorry. Probably cause we were never in the same classes.” “Well it’s fine, as long as well all survive in the end.” Maggie says, before looking over at MacKenzie, who silently leans against a wall. “... though I don’t know if I feel entirely safe.” Sarah glances at her and sighs, before bringing her voice down to a whisper. “No offense, but she’s an idiot. She almost got us killed out there!” “She’s also the reason Vince is almost dead.” Maggie scoffs. “I don’t care if it was just an accident, she’s already a danger.” “Guys, she’s trying her best.” Monica speaks up. “We can’t just give up on her. It’s been a week since this began, yet we act like this is the way life has always been. We have to help her.” “I know you guys are talking about me.” They turn to see MacKenzie nearby now, staring at them neutrally. “Stop talking about me like that. I’m trying my hardest.” “You don’t seem to get that you sliced your own brother’s stomach open.” Maggie glares at her. MacKenzie shakes her head. “I-I already said it was an accident… I just… got scared. I’m scared of these things, okay?!” “Now isn’t the time to be scared!” Maggie shouts, storming over to her. “This is the way the world is now! I lost my parents, Abby lost her dad, and you’re about to lose your brother, so get a grip before anyone else dies!” MacKenzie looks down, breaking eye contact as she sniffs, stepping back. The girl starts to cry, and for a moment, MacKenzie feels remorse, as she reaches to put a hand on her shoulder. “Wait, MacKenzie, I--” “''Shut up! Get away from me, you bitch!” MacKenzie sobs, pushing her away and running down the hall a crying mess, deeper into the school. Maggie watches her run, and she sighs. “Dammit…” “... so like…” Dylan breaks his unusually long silence. “What the fuck’s her problem?” “Leave it alone, dick.” Jane spits, elbowing him in the side. “Ow, fuck! Don’t touch me!” Dylan glares, recoiling and storming down the hall. “Don’t follow me, you pricks. I don’t care what anyone does, nobody listens to me.” As they watch Dylan storm off, Sarah sticks up the middle finger towards his back. “Fucking jerkass…” “''Maggie?!” Maggie whirls around and the others turn, a teenage boy having stepped into the hall. Maggie’s eyes widen as the two run for each other, embracing. “Oh my god, Ben!” Ben can’t hold back a small chuckle, kissing the girl’s head. “Fuck, I thought I’d never see you again!” Mike clears his throat, the teens looking to see he is standing a few feet away. “I hate to break this up, but I think we should get back to the others and away from the doors.” He points behind him to the walkers at the door. Kaya begins walking down the hallway. “Come on. We were staying in the cafeteria.” The survivors begin to follow, but Maggie stops where she is and lets out a sigh, closing her eyes. Ben frowns at her. “What is it?” “I need to find MacKenzie. She shouldn’t be alone right now.” Maggie replies. “You guys go ahead. I’ll meet you all in there.” Abby turns to look back at her. “Do you want me to come with?” The blond pulls out her knife, showing it as she turns away. “I can handle it. Just go on ahead.” The others begin to go on, but as Jane and Monica begin to follow, Sarah grabs both of their arms and pulls them back. They both turn to her questionably. “I need your help.” She says simply. Jane pulls her arm away. “Ask someone else.” As she begins to turn away, Monica hits her side, making the older girl sneer at her. “Ow! What the hell?” “Don’t be rude, Jane.” She looks back to Sarah. “What do you need help with?” “I need to find something in the basement. I saw you two can handle yourselves when it comes to the dead.” Sarah says. Jane looks at the girl in disbelief before turning her head to look at Monica. “I’m not helping.” “Jane--” Monica begins, but Jane cuts her off. “Monica, it’s the basement. Do you know what happens to people that go into the dark basement? They die.” Jane argues. Monica sighs, crossing her arms. “She saved us. The least we can do is help her out.” Jane frowns at Monica, staring at her angrily before looking to Sarah. She then rolls her eyes. “Lead the way.” She grumbles. The teenagers begin walking, Jane trailing behind them. Sarah walks towards a door, looking back to the other two as she wraps her hand around the knob. She pulls the knife out of her jeans, Monica and Jane follow. She looks back to the door and pulls it open. The three girls look down the stairs into the darkness. There’s no light source down there, just pitch darkness. “Oh, you have got to be kidding me.” Jane shakes her head, the other two looking back at her. “You want to go down there? This is absolutely ridiculous!” Monica hushes her. Sarah shakes her head. “I left a flashlight at the bottom step when I went down earlier, okay? You can stay up here if you want to.” With that, the girl begins walking down the steps, disappearing into the darkness. Monica takes a step down, turning to look back at Jane. “I can stay up here if you want.” Jane just sighs, leaning against the door. “No, just… I’m really paranoid, okay? With everything going on-” She is interrupted when a light shines on them from downstairs, followed by Sarah’s chuckles. “See? Told you I had a light.” The girls look to one another, Monica raising an eyebrow. “Well? Coming with or not?” “I’ll stay up here. Holler if you need me.” Jane crosses her arms. The teenager steps down the dark staircase, only the beam of light illuminates the steps. When she reaches the floor, Sarah shines the light to her face, smirking at her. “What is it we have to find?” Monica asks. Sarah turns around and uses the light to guide them through the dark basement. Monica follows her as they come across a table against the wall with a toolbox on top, several tools scattered. Sarah places the flashlight down on its side so they can still see and grabs a crowbar from the tools, smiling at it. She turns to show Monica, who looks at her in disbelief. “A crowbar…?” “Yeah. A crowbar.” She repeats before seeing the look on the other girl’s face. “Oh, come on, don’t give me that look. Didn’t you see me with the other one when I saved you guys back there? I look like a badass with this.” She waves it around with a laugh. Monica crosses her arms and scoffs, rolling her eyes at the girl. But Sarah can see she can’t hold back a smile. Sarah then turns back to the table and grabs a few tools, tossing them into the box. Monica frowns, looking at her while she does this. “I’m thinking that we can take these to the others and make sure everyone is armed with something.” As Sarah throws in one final tool, she closes the toolbox and picks it up. Monica takes the flashlight and leads the way back to the stairs. They emerge from the dark as Jane steps back from the door. Monica closes it behind them, switching the flashlight off. “See? We’re all good.” Sarah says to her. With an annoyed sigh, Jane looks down the hall. “Can we go now?” The trio walk away from the door and make their way to the cafeteria. Jane holds the door open for the other two as they enter the cafeteria, shocked to see more survivors. A few other students turn and look at the three as they enter; two teenage boys and a girl. “Oh god…” Monica mutters under her breath. “I know. Of all the people to have to survive…” Sarah shakes her head as the girl approaches. She crosses her arms. “Didn’t think more people were here. That explains why this place feels crowded.” “Grow a spine, Kate.” Sarah scoffs, walking off with a glare. “Or go hump your boyfriend.” “Say what you want, bitch, but you know you’re jealous!” Kate calls after her, before she scoffs at the other two. “And who do you think you are?” “People trying to survive, just like you.” Monica says, rather calmly. “Take it or leave it.” Kate is about to respond when her boyfriend-- one of the boys, Brad-- places an arm on her shoulder. “Kate, c’mon. Now isn’t the time, it’s not worth it.” “... whatever.” Kate turns and walks off with Brad, just as the other boy approaches. “Oh, hey, Brett, right?” Monica says. “You were on the soccer team I think.” “Got that right.” He smirks. “Heard from your brother, you’re Monica, right? Welcome to the school.” “Heh, thanks.” Monica forces a smile, grateful for the welcome but feeling a little unnerved. “Say… if you want, we can go out back.” Brett crosses his arms. “Smoke a joint, relax… get weird.” “Aaaaaaaaaand you went from dumbass to douche in seconds.” Jane remarks, taking Monica by the arm before she can respond. “Come on, we don’t need this moron.” “Wha-- hey!” Brett throws his arms up, watching them go, as the girls go over to the cot where Vince is. Greg turns from looking over the teen and smiles, heading over to his sister. “Hey, there you two are.” Monica looks over her shoulder before smiling at Greg. “How is he?” “Vince is stable. We’ve stopped the bleeding and covered the wounds, and Sarah seems to have gotten him stitched up mostly.” Greg looks over at the hard working nurse. “I think he’ll be alright. It’ll just take a bit before he’s back to a hundred percent.” Monica breathes a sigh of relief, and Jane even cracks a smile. The two walk past Greg as Sarah Walters steps back, wiping sweat from her forehead and setting some tools down on the nearby table. “Jeez, with everything going on, I wasn’t sure what to look for. Just sewing him up was stressful, just trying to figure out the best way to do it was like blind surveillance.” Mike smiles and laughs a bit. “Vince is a soldier, he’ll pull through no matter what.” Sarah smiles at him, before she notices the others. She turns to them, gesturing to Vince. “Be careful, he’s gotta rest.” She says. “But you can say hello, I think he’s awake.” “Perfect…” Monica looks to Jane, who simply nods with an approving smirk. The girl slowly walks over and sits on the end of the cot, Vince’s eyes slowly fluttering open as he smiles. Monica giggles. “Hey, sleepyhead…” “Ha… didn’t think you’d be the… first one up in bed. Not in this relationship…” Vince weakly chuckles, momentarily trying to move but only making himself grunt, as he lays back down in pain. “Gah, fuck…!” “Careful, careful, don’t move.” Monica quickly urges. “Just… relax. You’re safe, patched up, take the time to heal. You’ll be fine.” “Ha, I know… after all, you coulda left me, but you saved my ass. Got me here… got me safe, saved my life.” Vince smirks drowsily. “And we’ll make it… cause this is the school, right? We’re in the care of the military…” Monica’s smile fades as she looks back up at the others. “Oh crap, that’s right… with everything going on, I forgot that’s why we came here. The military safe-zone.” “What?” Mike asks. “What are you talking about?” Sarah Nixon approaches and looks at Monica. “The military…?” Monica nods slowly, confused. “Yeah…? We came here cause we heard on the radio there was a safe-zone set up here by the military… where are they?” Sarah looks around, glancing at all the survivors, most of their eyes on her. “... there’s no military here. No safe-zone. It’s… just us.” Other Cast Co-Stars *Rowan Blanchard as MacKenzie Jameson *Katie Cassidy as Cat Marx *Carlson Young as Kate *Connor Weil as Brad *Gregg Sulkin as Ben *Cameron Boyce as Brett Uncredited *None Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Mike Monroe. *First appearance of Cat Marx. *First appearance of Kate. *First appearance of Brad. *First appearance of Ben. *First appearance of Brett. *This episode reveals there is no military safe-zone at South Point High School. Category:Infections Reboot Category:Collab Episodes